The present invention relates to electronic mail (email), and more specifically, to a security aware email server.
Email is increasingly used for both personal and professional communication. With the increased use of mobile devices for sending and receiving email, emails may be sent from almost anywhere and may be received almost anywhere. While they increase the convenience in using email as a form of communication, mobile platforms may also raise security concerns. This is because a sender of email may not have used a home computer with a password-protected network, for example, or a secure enterprise network at the office. Instead, the email sender may have been connected to the intern& through a public wireless network (e.g., WiFi) at a coffee shop, airport, or other location.